


You're Wonderful

by Carmailo



Series: Voltron One Shots [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, lance has a fever, supportive bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmailo/pseuds/Carmailo
Summary: “You’re wonderful."Keith’s mouth turns down at one end. “I’m nothing special.”"You don’t have to be special to be wonderful.”





	You're Wonderful

“You’re wonderful,” Lance breathes, eyes shut.

Keith’s mouth turns down at one end, and his cheeks warm. “I’m nothing special.”

“That’s alright. You don’t have to be special to be wonderful,” Lance replies, eyes opening and staring into space. Or perhaps at a point on the ceiling, Keith isn’t sure.

“I haven’t done anything, though.” he insists, folding a small, damp towel. He presses it to Lance’s forehead, cleaning up the beads of sweat that have formed there.

Lance’s eyes shift to Keith’s, and he smiles. Oh- Keith was not prepared for that. It warms his heart to see the smile, even though it comes coupled with fever-heavy eyes and a full-body shiver. “I don’t see anyone else doting on me.”

“I’m surprised you know that word.” Keith deadpans, but he can’t help it as he feels his flush darken.

“I know _lots_ of words, Keith.” Lance says, attempting to sneer. His exhaustion and slurred words make for an adorable sight, although Keith would never admit to it.

“I’m shocked,” Keith says with a small smile, moving away with the towel.

“Why do you care so much, anyways? It’s just a fever,” Lance mumbles.

“A very high fever, yes.” Keith replies pointedly, reaching across his fellow paladin to tuck the blankets around his chin tighter.

“Pshhh, I used to have higher ones back home in Cuba.” Lance’s head lolls across the pillow, coming to face Keith. The formerly-blue paladin looks so tired.

“Really,” Keith says, obliging Lance as he sets himself down on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, my mom and sisters and brothers would always take care of me…” he trails off, and Keith wonders for a moment if he’s perhaps fallen asleep… with his eyes open.

But as soon as the paladin sniffles once more, his eyes fill with tears. “I miss home.” he admits, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes.

“Ohh, oh no, nononono, don’t cry, it’s okay,” Keith moves from his chair, a touch panicked, in search of tissues. Or, the space equivalent. When he finds what he’s looking for, he returns to the bed, clutching the small bin tightly.

“Here,” he urges, pulling out a sheet and using it dab at Lance’s eyes. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance sniffles. “I just… I miss my niece and nephew,” Lance says, fixing Keith with his gaze, a sad expression drawing his brows together.

“I know,” Keith murmurs, hand coming to rest on Lance’s shoulder, his other hand still clutching the damp tissue.

“I just wish I could see my mom’s face, or hear my dad’s voice-” Lance’s voice catches on a choked sob.

Keith frowns. There was no one on Earth for him to miss. Shiro was his only family from before Voltron, and now he had five more people on top of that. Of course, Keith would have missed his father, had he still been alive. And while it was difficult to deal with the loss of his parent, he knew it was different from what Lance felt. Keith’s father was gone; going back to Earth would not bring him back. But Lance’s family was still alive. His parents and siblings were still roaming the Earth. Keith imagined the hurt was like an incurable homesickness, and he knew for a fact that Lance had not seen his family since the beginning of the semester. And now they had added so much time to that - Keith isn’t sure how long they’ve all been up in space for.

He doesn’t understand, but he tries to help.

“I know,” Keith repeats. “But wishing won’t change anything.” he adds softly.

“I _know,_ ” Lance groans, “and it _sucks._ ”

Keith purses his lips, unsure what else to say. So instead, he takes Lance’s hand and squeezes it, reminds him that he’s still there.

Keith takes a deep breath, “I know you miss them.” He looks away, then, suddenly shy. “But we’re your family, too. And we’re probably not as good as what you have on Earth, but you’re stuck with us. So,” Keith gives a lopsided smile, turning his attention back to Lance, “better get used to it.”

Lance shifts his hand so it’s holding Keith’s properly. He smiles sadly. “Thanks, Keith.”

“Anytime,” Keith smiles. He plants a small kiss to Lance’s forehead. The unusually sweet gesture surprises himself, and he feels his cheeks heat up.

Lance doesn’t comment, instead smiling appreciatively. He squeezes Keith’s hand, “you really are wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece after finishing the shitshow that was Paladin Blue!  
> woW
> 
> if anyone was curious, I will be starting a new multi-chapter (fully planned!) soon ;) and then probably one or two others alongside it :)
> 
> Thank you for reading :) <3


End file.
